ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Flowers
Christine Flowers (born 1 July 1960 in Cape Fear, North Carolina) is an American singer/actor. Her musical repertoire consists of verve-like jazz standards. Early life Christine Flowers was born in Cape Fear, North Carolina on July 1, 1960. The daughter of Margaret Flowers (née Valentine) an air stewardess for TWA and Shirley Dean Flowers, a captain in the U.S. airforce. She is of European and Native American descent. Her mother was of Scottish descent and her father half Cherokee. Growing up in the south, more precisely Georgia, Christine was privy to a deep wealth of musical references. She participated in the Sunday morning services at Big Bethal and Ebenezer Baptist churches in southwest Atlanta where gospel riveted through her adolescent bones.Her classmates were the children and relatives of the more prolific figures and leaders of the Civil Rights Movement of that era (Martin Luther King Jr., Ralph Abernathy and Hosea Williams). She was also very much influenced by the rich Rhythm & Blues/ Soul scene of the day through her classmates whose immediate family members where the likes of Gladys Knight & The Pips and Diane Carroll. It was with these influences she started her journey with music and at 16 landed her first professional gig in Nashville, Tennessee. She gained her professional experience doing numerous ensemble shows, fronting funk and groove bands and doing studio background vocals for country artists such as Reba McEntire, Tammy Wynette and Charlie Rich. Move to Europe Christine Flowers moved to Paris, France, in 1982. She once again started singing in local jazz clubs such as the Hollywood Savoy, Le Petit Journal and Memphis Melody . She then moved to the south of France where she continued performing with local musicians in various festivals opening for headliners such as John McLaughlin, Dee Dee Bridgewater and Calvin Russell. During this period, she studied music at the I.M.F.P. in Salon de Provence. In 1992 she founded her own band “Christine Flowers Group” and at the same time collaborated with the band “Colors and Light” founded earlier in 1989 by the pianist composer producer Francois Quillet (Aka Francois Kie).Christine Flowers wrote the lyrics on 3 songs, composed and produced by Francois Quillet, which has been released on a mini CD of 3songs in 1994 under the name ‘Colors & Light’, in Montpellier, France. The Song “Colors And Light" has been rewarded “Winner Clip TV M6 1995”. “Colors And Light” is a Trade Mark owned by Francois Quillet, registered at the INPI France©1995. Recent years Flowers returned to Paris in the mid-nineties to perform at the ‘Lucky Nugget Saloon’ at Disneyland Paris where she played the leading role of Miss Diamond Lil. ». In 1998 she started a career in voice-over and cartoon work. She is the english speaking ‘voice’ for Air France and Skyteam and has also taken over Jane Fonda’s voice for the L’Oreàl Age Reperfect Repair campaign in both English and in French. She was also the voice of Mimi and Miss Brigitte from the cartoon series Eliot Kid as well as Sissy in Code Lyoko. Parallel to this, she continued singing in Parisian Clubs (Sunside Jazz Club, Autour de Midi, Franc Pinot, 7 Lézards, Hot Brass) with her jazz trio composed of Jobic Le Masson, Peter Giron and John Betsch. In 2007, she collaborated on 2 songs as vocalist by the popular electro jazz/lounge group « Sofa Attitiude » for their debut album « Urban Love ». In 2009 she began recording her second album, ‘In A New Mood… a tribute to Oscar Brown Jr.’ at Sextan Recording Studio in Paris, France under the musical direction of Peter Giron. Discography Studio albums Soundtracks External links * References 1. Jerome Gransac (2005 Dec.) Christine Flowers- « A Friendly Moment » * http://www.citizenjazz.com/A-Friendly-Moment.html 2. Philippe Carles (2010 Oct.) « Flowers pour un Oscar » * http://www.jazzmagazine.com/index.php?option=com_fireboard&Itemid=50&func=view&id=1917&catid=14#1917 3. Philippe Carles ( 2010 May) « Flowers For Another Mood » * http://www.jazzmagazine.com/index.php?option=com_fireboard&Itemid=50&func=view&id=1658&catid=14#1658 4. Natalie Guez (1994 Sept.) Christine Flowers « Sorceress of the Blues » * http ;//www.mairieclairemagazine.com Category:Living people Category:Actors from North Carolina Category:People from Brunswick County, North Carolina Category:1960 births Category:American singers